


Think of the Portions

by dark_kalika



Series: Hungry Rey [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Beads, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is desperate, Sex Toys, Unkar Plutt is not nice, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kalika/pseuds/dark_kalika
Summary: A hungry Rey goes to Unkar for extra portions.  He decides to use something a bit different on Rey to make her earn her portions.
Relationships: Unkar Plutt/Rey
Series: Hungry Rey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Think of the Portions

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. If it's not your thing, hit the back button.

Rey knocks quietly on Unkar's door, praying to every deity she can think of that he’s alone tonight and willing to accept her. Now that she’s older, he’s not always so… agreeable. She sacrificed some water to wash her skin as clean as possible, combed her hair with her fingers, and she's been told that she’s pretty, but if that means anything to a Crolute, she has no idea.

He yanks the door open on the fifth knock and grunts when he sees who it is.

“Oh,” he says disdainfully. “It’s you.”

She rubs her neck, quickly glancing inside to make sure there’s no one else there. He’s sold her before, and she's not eager to repeat the experience, but she’ll do what she must for food.

He considers her. They don’t even need to talk at this point. Both of them know why she’s here at this hour.

To her relief, he steps aside, allowing her in.

She walks in and pulls off her top, eager to get this over with. Five portions will be hers soon enough. _Thank the stars_ , she thinks.

He chuckles. “Frisky tonight are you?” he says mockingly, following her over to the bench. “I know just how to sort out _frisky_ girls.”

Rey keeps her face blank and doesn’t answer. As if the Blobfish would turn her on – or anyone for that matter. What a repulsive thought. She kicks her pants and underwear off and waits for instructions.

He looks her up and down appraisingly, as though she’s a scavenged part he’s weighing up for portion offerings.

“Something… different this time I think,” he declares, nodding to himself and motions for her to sit on the bench.

She watches impassively as he gets a bag from a safe and brings it over, rifling through it. He pulls out several items that she doesn’t quite grasp the function of, but understands that he intends to use them on her.

Her heart sinks. _Think of the portions_ , she reminds herself sternly. _Think of your full belly_.

.

She yelps as he firmly clips on the first nipple clamp. She stares at him with wide, shocked eyes, then looks back down at the silver chain dangling between her pert breasts. She whimpers as he clips on the other one. He massages her breasts, and she squirms, trying to adjust to the sensation of the clamps.

.

She hated to admit it, but it feels good. It hurts, but the pain, the pinching of her nipples, it is pleasurable. She can feel herself growing wet. Unkar gives the chain between her breasts a tug and she gasps as her breasts throb.

“OH!”

He laughs and licks his way up her neck and shoves his tongue into her mouth. Rey jumps in surprise, awkwardly trying to kiss him back. His tongue is rough, and demanding as he brushes it against hers. Tentatively, she sucks on it and he seems to like that, humming in approval.

He pulls her closer, and her tender breasts press against him, and she can’t help but push against him to feel them throb again.

He pulls away and drops to his knees.

His tongue is between her legs, tasting her, alternating between licking and sucking. She rocks forward, wanting more. This is new. Unkar has never used his mouth on her before.

He sucks on her clit furiously until she moans. He pushes two of her fat fingers into her, thrusting them in and out at a wild pace, and Rey is writhing, crying out as he makes her cum with his fingers and mouth. 

She’s still panting as he rolls her over and spreads her ass cheeks, dribbling a cool liquid over her tight hole. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him grab a long beaded toy. Each bead is bigger than the last, with the biggest being nearly four inches wide.

.

“Unkar?” the girl says uncertainly.

He ignores her and pushes the first anal bead into her tight little ass. She whimpers, squirming. Unkar smirks, watching it disappear into her and looks to her nervous face for her reaction. Rey's eyes are wide, stunned at what he’s doing to her.

He teases her a little, pulling it out and she gasps, her puckered hole squeezing tight. He pushes it back in, and quickly follows it with the second bead.

She shifts, adjusting to the beads, and he massages her ass cheeks, urging her to relax. 

He’s not inclined to be nice to Rey when he’s fucking her, he prefers it rough, but he wants her to take all the beads. 

.

She takes a deep breath, trying to relax as Unkar works the fourth bead into her ass. Each is bigger than the last one. It’s a strange feeling, the stretching and then the contracting around is like a small release.

The clamps on her nipples still throb and she is caught between the two sensations. 

He pulls out two of the beads again and she cries out in shock. She pants as he pushes them back in, and this time her ass draws them in deeper. 

Rey groans at the pleasure-pain as the beads massaged her from within, pushing back slightly as Unkar begins to push in the last bead.

.

He works in the largest bead slowly, savouring the sight of her hole taking it in. She is stretched wide, panting with the effort, and she manages nicely and groans loudly as it goes in fully. Unkar watches her squirm like a wanton little slut, secretly enjoying herself on the toy.

He rolls her over on her back, spreads her shapely legs wide, and thrusts into her wet sex.

.

Rey bucks as Unkar enters her in a single, smooth motion. 

She groans loudly, with the beads in her ass and the thick cock in her cunt, this is a maddening sensation she’s never felt before and it feels so good. As much as she loathes being with Unkar, she can’t deny any longer that having an alien cock in her thrills her.

The pressure builds within her core and she arches her back, willing her orgasm on. The toy in her ass brings a pleasure she never dreamt of and Unkar's cock fills her completely.

He pulls on the chain, and she keens as her aching breasts pulse, all but bringing her to the edge.

Unkar pounds into her, and her sensitive ass contracts around the beads, overloading her senses, and Rey cums hard.

.

The girl is tight around his hard cock as she cums over and over, biting down on her arm to dampen her screams. The beads feel good in her ass against him as well and he fucks her even harder, holding her waist to keep her in place on him.

He’ll make her beg for mercy yet. He’s in no rush to cum.

.

Rey is exhausted and not sure how much more she can possibly take. She’s lost count of how many climaxes she’s had. She feels like a ragdoll at this point.

“Please Unkar,” she chokes out, sweat pouring down her face. “I can’t take any more.”

In response, he reaches up and undoes the clips. Blood rushes back to her nipples and Rey shatters around him again.

“Watch as I fuck you,” he demands. “And make yourself cum one last time, girl.”

Summoning what strength she has, Rey props herself up to watch the huge cock slam between her legs into her cunt. In and out, in and out, and the sound of their wet flesh slapping together fills the air along with their grunts.

She reaches for her aching, swollen clit and rubs slowly, but quickly speeds up as she feels his thrusts grow more erratic.

As he gives a final hard thrust, Unkar floods her tight cunt, and Rey groans along with him.

.

The girl looks up at him, flushed and sweaty. Smirking, he slowly eases the beads out of her and she grunts softly with each one slipping out of her. She collapses back on to the bench, exhausted. Once more, he’s worn her out.

_Good_.

Unkar leans over her, flicks her swollen nipples.

“Liked that, didn’t you?” he leers. “Filthy little bitch.”

She says nothing, not meeting his gaze.

.

Once more, Rey stumbles home with her portions, sore and humiliated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment.
> 
> So my ideas are starting to wane. If you have any ideas for the Hungry Rey series, leave them over at my prompt Tumblr, https://dark-kalika.tumblr.com/


End file.
